5 incongruencias sobre ti
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Monoma Neito era sin duda la prueba perfecta de que los estándares no existen o, por lo menos, que un simple joven de mirada engreída puede manejarlos a su antojo.


_Cree esta historia participando del BNHA Week 2k18._

 _Necesito hacer una aclaración. No me agrada el omegaverse, pero esta historia la hice en ese mundo. creo que tanto si te gusta como si no, te podes sentir cómodo al leerlo. Eso es todo, espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

5 incongruencias sobre ti

Nunca imaginó que cuándo entraría a la prestigiosa clase de héroes encontraría a un Omega entre los candidatos. Cuándo sus anteriores compañeros de clases generales hablaban del tema no les creyó, así no era como funcionaba. Podía creer que los de su tipo, tras mucho esfuerzo, lograrán entrar a la clase en la que estaba en primer año; a lo mucho en el departamento de apoyo o al de gerencia.

Pero tras pasar la gloriosa puerta, lo pudo reconocer con una sola mirada. Rasgos delicados, pelo fino y rubio; para concluir con grandes y hermosos ojos grises.

Por lo que pudo saber tanto de su anterior escuela, como de la clase con la que compartió primer año; los omegas podían ser de cualquier forma y color, como es el caso de los betas y, su caso, los alfas. Pero este chico podría ser la imagen de muestra en un libro explicatorio de las categorías, si lo tenía que poner en palabras: era el Omega ideal.

 **1). Los Omegas son sumisos y tienen poco poder de palabra.**

Todos sus pensamientos fueron cortados de una tajada tras ser presentado. El hermoso Omega se puso de pie; inclinando su espalda hacia atrás y poniendo sus brazos como un digno villano de caricatura, comienza a reír.

—¿Lavado cerebral, verdad? —dice entre risas, Shinsou nota como una beta pelirroja se levanta de su asiento— Me gustas, me gustas. Con tu ayuda podremos destruir a la apestosa clase A —seguido, la pelirroja le golpea en la cabeza y este vuelve a sentarse.

—Lo siento por eso —dice la chica. Shinsou afirma con la cabeza y se dirige a sentarse en su asiento, situado justo detrás del ruidoso Omega.

Ni bien se dio por comenzada la clase y el profesor/héroe explicaba con minuciosidad un tema, quien se sentaba adelante se gira a hablarle.

—Me llamo Neito Monoma —lo escucha hablar, mientras su olfato agradece su suave olor a Jazmín— Únete a mí y convertiremos a la clase B en las más recordada en la UA.

Antes de poder responderle, este se había girado para seguir escuchando la lección.

El tiempo transcurre, y cuándo se da cuenta ya habían pasado dos semanas desde su ingreso a la clase B. Aunque los intentos del Omega no habían dado resultados para que se le una y así destruir la clase contraria, el rubio seguía pasando el tiempo con él de todos modos. Shinsou lo aceptaba, a pesar de que desde un principio no estuviera interesado en crear amistades; la personalidad molesta del Omega lo atraía como un imán y, debía aceptar, también lo hacía su hermosa apariencia.

 **2) Los Omegas deben tomar o inyectarse supresores en su época de celo; para evitar desprender su olor característico y así bajando las posibilidades de ser atacados por sus contrapartes.**

—Gracias, pero paso —dice Monoma al devolverle a la heroína Recovery Girl los supresores que le estaba ofreciendo.

—Pero pequeño —dice la sanadora viendo a ambos lados— ¿No quieres entrar y hablar bien de esto?

Shinsou, junto a su compañero, no entendía la negativa. Durante todo el día la mayor intentó hablar con él para ser repetidas veces evitada. Los tuvo que interrumpir en su camino a clase para que finalmente la escuchara.

—No quiero hablar de esto, pero gracias por su preocupación. Volvemos a clases —arrastra a Shinsou por el saco de su uniforme y se alejan a paso apresurado.

—¿Puedes creerlo? —pregunta con un notable ceño fruncido entre sus cejas. Shinsou observa a la anciana preocupada que los observa alejarse y luego a su amigo.

— No.

 **3) Es común que tanto los Alfas como algunos Betas reaccionen de forma agresiva, como dominante, sobre los Omegas que estén pasando por su celo.**

Shinsou realmente creía que Monoma debería haber aceptado los supresores entregados por la heroína un mes atrás. El día anterior había estado en la habitación del rubio estudiando y pudo sentir como su fuerte fragancia llenaba toda la habitación. Monoma le había explicado que finalmente había llegado su época de celo y que las cosas se podrían entretenidas a su alrededor en los próximos días.

Dicho y hecho llegaron a la Academia y varios Betas, como especialmente Alfas de los diferentes cursos se vieron atraídos por la fragancia que desprendía el Omega. El de cabellera violeta se sintió asqueado al ver como un anterior compañero de cursos generales se lanzaba hacia el rubio con una mirada frenética en su rostro, siendo detenido rápidamente por Tetsutetsu que saltó en defensa de su amigo.

Las clases le fueron difíciles. Monoma se seguía sentando delante suyo y su dulce fragancia nublaba sus sentidos. Más de una vez estuvo tentado a acariciar su cabello, para probar, porque algo le decía que eso podría calmarlo. Se volvió a preguntar porque no aceptó los supresores.

La cabeza de Shinsou giraba mientras sus ojos, fijos, no partaban la vista de la espalda del Omega. Su fragancia, tanto tranquilizante como asfixiante; lo hacía querer sucumbir entre besos y mordidas en su pálido cuello.

Finalizada la clase, Monoma se puso de pie e inmediatamente lo observó para sugerirle algo. Al notar sus dedos aferrados al puente de su nariz y la respiración agitada; se ofrece para llevarlo hasta la enfermería. La buena acción la hizo, claro, en medio de un continuo halago hacia sí mismo por sus grandes dotes de seducción naturales. Shinsou, ahora pasando su brazo a su alrededor, puede notar que el tacto sólo empeora la situación. Pero igualmente se atreve a acercar su nariz hacia el cuello contrario para respirar su aroma cuando el rubio lo ayuda a recostarse en una camilla. Monoma suelta una ligera risa cuando siente las cosquillas de su respiración contra su piel.

—¿Realmente has caído por mi verdad? —ríe— Me encantaría poder pasar horas oliéndote con el mismo cariño con que lo haces tú, pero tu olor a café se me hace bastante repugnante.

—Púdrete —dice llevando su brazo para tapar sus ojos, tras recostar la cabeza. Monoma no dice nada y los comienza a inundar el silencio, ya que Recovery Girl tampoco se encontraba en la habitación. El aviso de que había terminado el receso y las clases seguían comenzó a sonar, pero Monoma no se movió de su lado. A Shinsou le gustó que se preocupara por él, pero al pensar que era culpable de su malestar lo regresó de las nubes de enamoramiento que se estaban formando en su cabeza.

—Oye —finalmente dice— ¿Por qué no aceptaste los supresores?

Monoma lo observa disgustado, como si no creyera que realmente le estuviera haciendo esa pregunta. Pero finalmente abre la boca para contestar. Antes de poder decir una palabra tres jóvenes de diferentes clases abren la puerta.

—¿Ven? —dice uno señalando a Monoma, mientras otro de sus compañeros traba la puerta tras de sí— Les dije que estaría aquí.

Shinsou se asusta por un momento al ver como uno de los alumnos se masajea la entrepierna sobre la tela del pantalón. Observa a Monoma y luego a quienes acaban de llegar, fácilmente podría usar su quirk para hacerlos abandonar la habitación. Apoya su codo contra la camilla y levanta levemente su cuerpo. Monoma toca su pecho y niega con la cabeza.

—No llego a entender como una putita como tú llegó a estar en la clase de héroes, pero nos encargaremos de mostrarte tu verdadero lugar —esto lo decía quien se acariciaba la entrepierna, mientras un pequeño hilo de saliva caía de sus labios.

—¿En serio? —dice Monoma con una sonrisa burlona mientras se gira para mirarlos de frente, cruzando sus piernas.

 **4) Los Omegas son por naturaleza los más débiles**

—En serio puta —dice otro desde atrás. Monoma empieza a sentir su fuerte olor, haciendo un gesto de asco— No te preocupes, lo vas a pasar tan bien como nosotros.

—¿Cómo está allá abajo? ¿Palpita por la necesidad de polla?

Pero que asco —piensa el rubio tocando la muñeca de Shinsou.

—¿Están seguros de esto? —dice Monoma notando como el trío de idiotas se acercaba.

—Claro putita, muéstranos tu bonito culo y pórtate bien.

—No quieres que seamos rudos ¿Verdad?

—Bien, empiecen a pelear por mi —dice Monoma señalando con el índice a los dos que acababan de responderle. Estos retroceden y hacen lo ordenado, comenzando una pelea bruta que deja a ambos malheridos.

—¿Puedes creer? —dice Monoma girándose hacia Shinsou— aunque no estén en la clase de héroes, igualmente son estudiantes de esta Academia. Siempre que sucede me vuelvo a sorprender por las falencias a la hora de aceptar los alumnos.

Mientras le hablaba a Shinsou, el único que quedaba en pie aprovecha su distracción y se acerca tomándolo por los hombros. Monoma ríe.

—¿Esto es en serio? —dice mientras el contrario lo tumba cara hacia el suelo, apretando sus muñecas con una mano. Neito siente saliva caer en su espalda, se vuelve a asquear y a indignar por los controles en esa escuela. Mostrando su disgusto con una negación de cabeza.

—Te enseñaré a respetar la jerarquía —dice sentándose sobre la espalda de Monoma y abre el cierre de su pantalón. Shinsou se pone de pie.

—Tu quirk es uñas ¿verdad? —el otro lo mira sorprendido y baja la mano hacia el pantalón de Monoma— he revisado los diferentes quirks en la Academia para saber si en un momento de crisis me podrían llegar a ser útil. Tu habilidad es bastante patética, pero me servirá.

Seguido y tras tocar la mano que lo tenía cautivo, grandes uñas crecen en su manos; clavándolas en las que las tenía aprisionadas. Este salta del dolor —como del susto— y Monoma se pone de pie acomodándose la ropa.

—¿En serio creyeron doblegar así como así a alguien en la clase de héroes? Lo estúpidos que tienen que ser —suspira, arreglándose el cabello tras la oreja. Se acerca hasta la puerta quitando su traba; sale escuchando los pasos de Shinsou detrás suyo. A los pocos metros el de orbes violetas ve como un profesor alarmado entra a la habitación.

—Espero que eso responda tu pregunta —dice Monoma tras pasar junto a la clase A y hacerles gestos junto a la puerta abierta.

—¿De qué forma lo haría? —Monoma se detiene antes de llegar a su salón.

—No es necesario que yo tome estos supresores que son realmente tóxicos para mi cuerpo, si realmente no los necesito. —Shinsou estaba por decir algo y Monoma tapa su boca— El real problema se encuentra en ellos, si estuvieran realmente interesados en controlar sus "instintos" —dice marcando comillas con sus dedos— lo harían. Tetsutetsu en un Alfa, y pudiste ver como al principio del día me defendió sin reaccionar en ningún momento. Esto es ridículo.

Shinsou mira hacia el suelo y rasca su nuca.

—Deberíamos volver a clases —da un par de pasos y Monoma lo toma de la muñeca, deteniendo sus pasos.

—No te voy a poner en el mismo nivel que esos —lo jala de dónde lo lleva sostenido y toma su mano— tu caso es diferente. Me respetaste y aunque sufrías lograste controlarte —detiene su paso y Shinsou hace lo mismo para observarlo— Me gustas. —Sonríe y el contrario le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Monoma —escuchan llamar desde la otra punta del pasillo. Al girarse se encuentran con Midnight, que le hace un gesto para que se acercara.

—Nos vemos más tarde —dice el rubio guiñando el ojo, para luego alejarse con altanería.

 **5) Los Alfas se vuelven territoriales y agresivos durante su celo. Buscan marcar a su pareja para que nadie más se le acerque.**

Tras lo sucedido en la enfermería;cuándo finalmente Monoma regresa a los dormitorios mucho después del horario de clases, este se dirige directamente hasta la puerta de Shinsou. Palabras más, palabras menos; llenó tanto los oídos del dueño de la habitación, que esté lo terminó callando con un beso. Para terminar declarándose y así empezar a salir.

Pasaron tres meses entre besos fugaces, abrazos, caricias y caminatas de la mano. Las cosas no superaron las sutilezas aunque Monoma lo buscara. Shinsou temía sobrepasarse y que su pareja lo encasille con los demás Alfas.

Pero finalmente entró en su celo y eso arruinaba todo. Fue a clases intentando guardar calma como había hecho en otras ocasiones, pero aquéllas veces no tenía pareja y las cosas se volvían diferentes.

Monoma llegó cuando él ya estaba en su asiento y lo sintió enseguida.

—Apestas —ríe, mientras se ventila con una mano frente a su nariz.

—No es necesario que me lo hagas recordar —responde llevando su mano hacia su gran mata de cabello, fingiendo rascar despreocupadamente para ocultar su nerviosismo. Sentía con una mayor fuerza la dulce fragancia de su novio.

—Pórtate bien —dice tomando su mentón para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios. Kendo carraspea y Monoma se aleja de su pareja dedicándole una mirada molesta a su amiga.

Las clases se vuelven pesadas al imaginarse abrazando a Monoma por la espalda para aspirar con mayor ímpetu el aroma que lo volvía loco. El entrenamiento fue todavía peor, se enojaba sin razón cuándo cualquiera de sus compañeros entrenaba junto a su pareja. Hasta estuvo a punto de empezar una pelea con Tsunotori por un entrenamiento en equipo dónde Monoma tuvo que tocarla varias veces para poder usar su habilidad.

El rubio, tras reírse y burlarse repetidas veces por las reacciones de su novio; fue obligado por sus compañeros a intentar calmarlo.

—Te dije que te portaras bien —dice sentándose a su lado mientras este vaciaba su botella de agua.

—Es fácil decirlo.

—No seas tan idiota para perderte las clases por un estúpido celo —Shinsou lo observa con mala cara, Monoma apoya una mano en su espalda y acerca sus labios hasta su oído— A la noche intentaré calmarte. Tranquilízate pensando en eso.

Tras decir eso Monoma se levanta y sigue con su entrenamiento junto a Pony, tocando a la chica repetidamente para ver la reacción de su pareja. Pero este ya estaba concentrado en su propio entrenamiento.

Las clases terminan con normalidad. Tras cenar, y que todos sus compañeros se hayan ido a sus respectivas habitaciones; Shinsou se dirige a la habitación de Monoma.

¿Qué pasará? —se preguntaba— ¿Lo haremos? ¿Me dejará marcarlo?

Llega a la puerta y Monoma abre, estirando el brazo hacia dentro de la habitación; invitándolo a pasar.

—Finalmente te animaras a más —dice el rubio cuando su novio se sienta en la cama claramente nervioso.

—¿Cómo será? —pregunta, como si Monoma tuviera todas las respuestas. Este lo observaba como si realmente ese fuera el caso.

—Empecemos y después veamos —dice acercándose a dónde está Shinsou y, sentándose en sus piernas, comienza a besarlo. Lleva su mano tras su nuca para mantener unidos el par de labios, para que el de cabello violeta lo apretara contra su cuerpo a través de su mano en su cintura. Se abruma por el aroma de Monoma, y como este, se mezcla con el propio como una perfecta danza.

Eso se sentía bien, los labios de Neito se sentían como caramelo derritiéndose en su boca. El que estuviera sentado arriba suyo junto a los suaves movimientos de atrás hacia adelante contra su entrepierna, comienza a despertar sus ansias de más.

—¿Te gusta mi movimiento? —susurra el rubio en su oído y Shinsou asiente con la cabeza, respirando profundo para embriagarse en su olor. Afirma el agarre para sentir con mayor fuerza los movimientos— ¿Te quieres sentir mejor?

—Si —dice levantando levemente la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos que siempre lo hacían perderse.

Monoma deja un pequeño beso en su frente y se levanta, alejándose hasta su mesa de luz para buscar algo.

—Sácate el pantalón —ordena el rubio de espaldas. Cuándo Shinsou lleva su mano hasta el primer botón, lo replantea.

—¿Estás seguro de hacerlo? —dice observando su mano en el cierre del pantalón— Los cuidados pueden fallar y la marca, a pesar de unirnos, puede...

—Espera —lo interrumpe Monoma— ¿Pensaste que me marcarías? ¡Tenemos 16 años! —comienza a reírse, dejando el lubricante que acababa de sacar sobre la mesa— Me gustas, pero eso es algo para toda la vida.

Shinsou lo observa entre aliviado y dolido.

—Tienes razón —suspira.

—Consideraría hacerlo más adelante, si seguimos juntos —dice ahora con una expresión más seria para luego tomar nuevamente una expresión de burla—. Además tú no estarás arriba esta vez.

Shinsou levanta rápidamente la cabeza observando como su pareja lo devora con la mirada.

—¿Que? —pregunta sorprendido.

—Te dije que te quitaras los pantalones —señala en tono de queja, para acercarse y hacerlo él mismo. Cuándo Monoma logra quitarle el pantalón y, relamiéndose los labios, se dirige a los calzoncillos, Shinsou vuelve en sí.

—Espera, ¿Que? —dice empujando la cabeza de su novio que se acercaba peligrosamente a su entrepierna— así no funciona.

Monoma ríe y apoya su mentón en la emocionada entrepierna de su novio— ¿Como funciona?

—Yo debería estar arriba ¿No es así? — Monoma finge quedarse pensativo mientras acaricia de arriba hacia bajo su mentón, viendo la reacción nerviosa de su pareja.

—Por lo que sé, ambos tenemos penes y lo mismo para el momento de la acción. Pero —lo señala para luego bajar el dedo para recorrer en todo su largo el bulto que se asomaba en la ropa interior de su novio— sólo uno puede complicar las cosas embarazando al otro. Y, como dijiste, los cuidados pueden fallar.

Monoma se levanta de su anterior posición y se arrodilla frente a Shinsou, lleva ambas manos a sus piernas y las levanta. Mirando y pensando fascinado en lo que seguía.

—Esa es una excusa ridícula —dice Shinsou aún recostado, Monoma se relame los labios.

—No, no. Es muy sabia. Ahora quédate tranquilo.

Shinsou lo observa y nota que ya no tiene nervios. Ríe, bajando a fuerza las piernas para acercarse a Monoma y abrazarlo. Interna la nariz en su fino cabello; sin duda aquél chico superaba todas sus expectativas.


End file.
